Hi Readers
by Reachabledreamz
Summary: This is where I'll post any author's notes for you guys to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Readers!**

_**First, I would like to thank all of you that continuously read my stories and ask for updates. You guys don't know how much that means to me because when I first started with Over My Dead Body, I didn't think I was a really good writer. The reviews you guys leave and the PMs and also all of you that follow me on twitter ( reachabledreamz) mean the world to me as well.**_

So today is Friday, April 26, 2013, I wanted to thank a couple people before I continue.

_Adababy411- She is a really good friend of mine and I've been friends with her over twitter for a really long time. You guys should really check out her stories because from one writer to another, they are really good. She works really hard on her updates and she delivers every single time. I always hound her on twitter about when she's going to update and sometimes she'll update a little early just for me, which is amazing. I actually names AJ and Dolph's kids after he in From the Beginning, so when I update that soon you'll see that. If you want to follow her stories as well, this is her username and I'm pretty sure she'd love to see what you guys think. _

_DCFanatic4life- Ahhh, Nina. Nina honestly was my inspiration to start writing because her stories are so good. She told me (also a twitter friend) to start a story, try it out, and see how I felt about it, and I ended up loving it. So, thank you so much Nina for convincing me to start writing. If you guys don't check out her stories as well, then you're definitely missing out on some good writing. She's been writing for 11 (I'm not sure if that's exactly correct), but she's really talented and you should check her stories out._

**Okay, so I have some very important information for you all. Right now, of course I'm working on Over My Dead Body, The Things We Do, and From the Beginning. I'm also working on a lot of other things behind the scenes that you guys will love. In the stories I'm working on, I'm taking them outside of wrestling and trying something different that isn't wrestling related. I think it's turning out really well and they'll be up soon for you guys to enjoy. I have 3 stories so far and I know for sure that one of them is going to be an ongoing story and not just a one-shot. We'll see how far I get with them and then I'll tell you guys.**

**But seriously, thank you for the support, and the really good feedback, and the criticism. I appreciate all of you that take the time out of your day to just write a couple of sentences of positive feedback. I personally LOVE criticism because it helps me see what you guys like and what you don't, and I can easily perfect how I write things out for you all. **

** Thank You, ~ Chase~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading, I have a few announcements:

I've just posted chapter 73 of **Every Rose Has It's Thorns**, and I'm not done yet. I still have to write about his concussion, and them moving, and AJ's status with her job. So basically, we have more going on, so no worries about it ending right now.

Also, if you've ever read my story **The Things We Do**, I would like to inform you that I'll be rewriting the story. I'll leave the original up, because a lot of people have told me they like it, but I wasn't satisfied with how I wrote it. The new version (I'm not sure what I'm going to call it) won't be as rushed and it'll make a lot more sense, and I may or may not make him lose his memory at the end, I'll probably just incorporate his concussion in there somewhere.

I wrote a story called **War Zone **a long time ago, but I never posted it because I'd take small details from it and put it in one of my current stories. Eh, I'm going to post it anyway because it was just sitting here, and it's pretty good, so hey, hope you guys like it.

I also have a few more ideas for upcoming stories and whatnot, so keep checking in for those


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

So as you all know, I've been working on three stories, **Every Rose Has It's Thorns**, **The Hole In My Heart**, and **Love In The Wrong Direction**. I'm so happy with how successful these stories are and I want you guys to keep reading.

If you ever feel like it's getting to sad or too dramatic, you should know by now that I would never keep them apart for too long, so it always gets better in the end (maybe).

I've been working on some other things and I'll be posting them soon, so keep a look out for those.

I'm also re-writing **The Things We Do** and it's up to **YOU** guys how it ends this time. So leave a review for this and tell me what you want me to write. You don't have to make an account or anything, just make an anonymous review and tell me what you'd like to see. I'm open for **ALL **ideas, so no matter how "stupid" you think it is, make sure you tell me because it might be the one that I choose. It's also not limited to one idea, if you have more than one, feel free to tell me.

If you don't feel comfortable putting your story idea out there for the public to see, you can DM me on here or on twitter (Reachabledreamz). I'd love to have an actual conversation with you guys and discuss the idea and the stories in general :) Also, you **WILL **get credit for the idea. I'm not going to pretend like I came up with the idea and I really didn't, so if that's a concern, don't be worried.

Thanks again for reading and make sure you guys check here every now and then to see if I have some news to tell you all because this is where it'll be.

**P.S. I'm only updating on Fridays now. You might see a chapter updated on Saturday if I didn't get to it Friday, but those two days will be the only days from now on unless I announce it. **

Love you guys,

~Chase


End file.
